Competition
by TheMysticalFreak
Summary: Sebastian was always a sucker for competition. Once a prize was held in front of him, he was ruthless. In this case, the prize was exceptionally appealing – it took the form of a certain ex-Warbler Blaine Anderson.


Competition

Sebastian was always a sucker for competition. Once a prize was held in front of him, he was ruthless. In this case, the prize was exceptionally appealing – it took the form of a certain ex-Warbler Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian wasn't out looking for his next prey, this time his prey came looking out for him. The moment Blaine walked into the rehearsal room and leaned on the doorway, Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off him. It took a lot longer for the other boys to even notice their former school mate. Sebastian isn't known to be shy or to hold back when it comes to love interests so he took no time to invite the boy in and Blaine was obviously encouraged by this interaction as he even joined in with their dance number.

Sebastian knew who he was, of course. If you enrolled in Dalton and didn't know who Blaine Anderson was you obviously lived under a rock. The whole school was left saddened after Blaine decided to move to McKinley High but only the Warblers who were close to Blaine knew why. Sebastian had tried to pry some information out from them, but they were stubborn on being loyal to their close friend which only resulted in a pissed off Sebastian.

After rehearsing Uptown Girl, Sebastian decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey Blaine, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian" he said with a grin playing on his lips. His smile growing more when he notices Blaine look him up and down. _So he's checking me out_.

"O-Oh, hello. Nice to meet you too, Sebastian." Blaine replied looking Sebastian in the eye smiling back.

"I'm new here, so if you didn't mind I was hoping me could meet up for a coffee? I need to learn the ropes, you see." He glanced up at Blaine to see him look taken aback. _This is so easy._

"Errr...Sure. Yeah, that's sounds good." Blaine smiled politely before turning to the door followed by a smirking Sebastian.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"So, I have to ask you this. Why did you leave Dalton? Broke too many hearts? Bored of the selection?"

Blaine glanced to his hands before saying "It's not that..Not that at all. I just..Look, I miss Dalton everyday but McKinley is where my heart is"

_Where his heart is? What's he talking about?_ Sebastian threw Blaine a bewildered expression, before piping up once again. "Well, all I can say,_ Blaine_, is that I'm disappointed that I chose to transfer here the year you decided to move. After all, I've been hearing many things about you."

"Hearing what about me?" Blaine asked with worry frowned upon his face. The image made Sebastian chuckle lightly.

"That you're sex on a stick." Sebastian replied coolly, eyes transfixed on Blaine.

The look on the dapper boy was priceless. His mouth made an "O"-shape and pink flushed his cheeks. Blaine quickly looked around the room, suddenly interested in the painting on the wall, the leather armchair, the chandelier, anything but the lustful eyes that bore into him at that moment.

_He's so innocent, it's actually rather endearing._ Sebastian decided he would play with Blaine a bit more. It was certainly entertaining to see the boy squirm.

"Oh, your bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot." Sebastian added.

"Look, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend an-"

"It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you." He had to interrupt. Sebastian was actually surprised that the awkward boy opposite him actually bagged himself a boyfriend. He couldn't deny that Blaine was hot, but he seemed so...inexperienced to have a boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I really care for him. He's great.."

Sebastian was about to reply but stopped when a tall slender boy draped his arms around Blaine.

"Who's great?" The boy asked Blaine but his eyes shot to Sebastian not letting him leave his sight.

Blaine looked up and in a fluster muttered "Y-you! We were just talking about you." He strained a smile only looking even more uncomfortable than before.

_The boyfriend, obviously. _Sebastian thought to himself.

"And who's we?" The taller boy asked, his eyes not leaving Sebastian's.

"Ah, that's right. Kurt meet Sebastian. Sebastian meet Kurt – my _boyfriend_." Blaine answered smiling nervously. Sebastian couldn't help forming a small smile hearing Blaine's emphasis on "boyfriend". His attempt to be in control was adorable in a sort of pathetic way.

_Blaine, try all you want. You're not getting rid of me that easily._

"Oh, and how do we know...Sebastian?" Kurt asks as he swiftly sits down in the chair next to Blaine linking his arm around him. This doesn't go unnoticed by Sebastian either. _The boyfriend already getting jealous. Am I that good-looking?_

"I'm a Warbler, obviously. I wanted to talk to Blaine myself, I've heard so many things about him. He's more than I expected to be perfectly honest." Sebastian looked directly at Kurt. It pleased him to see the boyfriend's eyes squint a little – he was succeeding. However, Kurt wouldn't just allow this stranger to flirt openly with boyfriend.

"Oh, yes. He's even better in the flesh." Kurt smiles back, stroking Blaine's arm.

"So, guys. How about I get you both fake IDs and we head to Scandals this Friday?" Sebastian looked questionably at the couple in front of him. Blaine looked at Kurt and whispers "That's the gay bar" before looking back to Sebastian.

"Look, Sebastian. Thank you for the offer, but it's not really our thing." Blaine explained looking apologetic.

"No, let's go." Kurt chimes in looking at Blaine who looked back at him surprised.

"I mean, there's a lot of things to score of our First Time list aren't there?" Kurt looks directly at Blaine with a small knowing smile. This leaves Blaine looking like he was short of air.

"Great, I'll get you the IDs as soon as possible." Sebastian interjects smiling at both boys.

The boys talk more for about 5 minutes before Blaine and Kurt get up to leave.

"It was...pleasant meeting you Sebastian." What Kurt says contradicts his expression. His face is grimacing while speaking.

"You too, Kurt." Sebastian just smiles back.

He looks at Blaine. "I'll see you soon, Blaine."

Blaine blinks and manages a smile before waving as Kurt pulls his arm and heads out the coffee shop.

_Well, that was fun. Blaine Anderson better be prepared. He's exactly what I want right now._

Sebastian knew it might be a struggle to get Blaine with his jealous boyfriend Kurt on the alert, but this just excited Sebastian even more. He liked games. Especially games where the prize was as awarding as a cute innocent boy like Blaine.


End file.
